I've got to do it, got to end it
by Tangerine-Alert
Summary: What if in "Dalek" the Doctor had shot the Dalek and killed Rose? A brief exploration of this idea.


_Note: I do not own or claim to own Doctor Who or any concepts part of the Doctor Who universe, I'm just writing around in it._

**CH01**

"_I've got to do it, I've got to end it."_

_Rose was too close to it to that **thing**. He knew she was too close, too close. But she had helped it **rise** again, a touch of a time traveller, the touch of life, energy of the vortex. That, that that **thing** needed._

_He had seen vast armies **die**, vast Time Lord armies perish so that these things might be rid from the universe. _

_One more life..._

_One more. _

_So he squeezed the trigger._

_There were no screams, no **human** screams. She was caught in the explosion as Dalekanium exploded and vaporised. _

_Every Time Lord knew the screams of a **Dalek**, some had grown to relish it by their second regeneration, some born to the death cries of a Dalek sought it out. Sought out the pained screams as a staser bolt ripped through their casings._

_He squeezed the trigger again, something in the salvaged weapon backfired, he managed to fling it away at the last moment; feeling the energy flames lash out at him._

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted, falling to his knees on the mesh floor of the TARDIS. His face, still blackened with smoke and ash, like the early days of the Time War.

"Doctor?" A man's voice came running into the room. Adam, one of Van Statten's lackeys, whom Rose had befriended who had helped him back to the TARDIS.

He'd accidentally taken him with him, in the rush to escape the death he'd left in his wake. Again.

* * *

"It's mauve and flashing."

"And what does that mean?" Adam asked as he gripped the side of the console, the whole room felt like it was shaking.

"It's a warning, or an alert, it's something!" The Doctor said, it had been the first time he'd been animated since...Adam wasn't sure, he had been...alien, that was something his mum had never warned him about, when she'd heard he was going to America she'd been worried, warned him about, especially with the plague over there. But nothing like this.

Then there'd been that stuff with the Jagrafess, the Doctor had lost it when he'd thought about getting one of those data ports.

Then the Doctor had taken him for "experience" to several random places, where he'd had to run and be shot at a lot, then they'd ended up on some bakery planet, but the Doctor had gone off for most of the day, only to ask him if there was anywhere he'd like to go.

That's when they'd come across this...thing.

* * *

Adam was swearing, not at anyone. Whatever these balloons were they were likely going to kill him.

He'd never been interested in World War II history in school there were far more interesting things than something that happened 70 years ago. Except Hitler, everyone knew him, and the _Downfall_ meme that was practically history.

-/

Now he was going to die, he could feel the rope digging into his already rope-burned hands as he slipped down even more. He thought he might be near the Thames, it might break his fall, but the temperature of the water and the night air meant he'd probably freeze.

-/

Then he was falling, no, flying through the air and...was caught by something.

-/

And then he was in the arms of a good looking man in a coat.

"I've got you, you're fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head a little."

"Hello..." Adam said, taking a step back from the man.

"Hello." He grinned.

"Hello. Sorry, said hello twice. Kinda dull, huh." Adam said as he tried to focus on the man.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, no fainting for me." Although that was exactly what he felt like doing, or sitting down at least.

"You look a little dizzy." Said the American accented man.

"Did you say that twice, you're like an optical disc all...oh bugger..."

* * *

Dancing on top of an alien warship with a good looking American trying to do a deal with him, thinking that he was a 'time agent'. His uncle and husband would be so proud Adam thought to himself as he savoured the fact that he wasn't dead, hadn't been shot and wasn't running for his life.

-/

"Just for once Adam, everyone lives!"

* * *

The Doctor stood before the trigger for the Delta Wave.

"You really wanna think about this, 'cos if I activate the signal, every living creature dies." The Doctor said looking up at the screen, the Dalek Emperor looked back.

There was nothing left for him. Adam was away, safe back on Earth in his own time the TARDIS also there, safe away from the Daleks.

"I want to see you become like me. Hail, the Doctor, the great exterminator!"

Nothing was every 100% effective. The Delta Wave at this central point would wipe out everything, the Daleks, it would very likely kill him, but the Earth...maybe, maybe not.

Humanity had spread itself throughout the galaxy, this would not be genocide. The Earth would recover and survive. At best it would kill 80 per cent of life where the Delta Wave extended. Nothing was 100 percent effective. A Dalek couldn't kill 100 per cent of the time, nor could he. Just kill where it matters. When it matters.

"You know what mate, you might be a god, but I'm a lord, and all things, everything dies. Everything comes to dust." Then he pushed the leaver down.

Screams of Daleks, humans, his own, and then quiet, on the floor of the Game Station.

He had the mother of all headaches, he knew, he could feel it.

"Rose, Jack...I would've taken you so many places." He said, ignoring the dead Daleks around him, the screen on the wall showed an equally dead Emperor. The death of the Time War. Finished.

He grabbed the Gamecentre console next to him pushing himself up.

"Feels different...this time." He smirked to himself. Without the TARDIS it would be a difficult change.

Then light exploded out from his hands and head, filling the room, the whole station with energy. Seeking something to help dissipate the angry energy of the rebirth of a Time Lord, seeking something like a TARDIS to help the being come anew into reality once again.

* * *

Then someone was shaking him.

"Doctor?" An American voice, as unsure as he was of himself.

"Yes...ooo, that's different, new voice, and hair...and you..."

"Doctor, the Daleks exterminated me."

"Oh look at you, all worried about a bit of extermination, what about me, I've changed, different." He jumped. "Different legs, and face...am I ginger?"

Jack shook his head. "I know about regeneration, you went through with it then?"

"Yeah, the Earth'll recover. Half-power Delta Wave, enough to knock out the Dalek fleet." He said, patting away a Dalek's eye stalk. "Ooh, look at that new hands, new everything.

"Doctor, I-"

"Yes, died. Time Lord trick, battle trick, excess energy from a regeneration rejuvenates comrades in battle."

"Comrades?"

"A defence manoeuvre, you've been through a time field more than anyone here."

"So you brought me back to life."

"Think of it like using waste water for farming." He frowned. "I don't know why I said that. New personality, all a bit new."

"You sent the TARDIS away." Jack said.

"Yeah...but you've got this nifty thing." The Doctor held up a wrist strap Jack grabbed his arm.

"That's a good trick Doctor. I had a boyfriend with magic hands like that."

"That's me, magic hands magoo."

* * *

Adam looked at the TARDIS, it was and had been in his mum's backyard for the past 3 months.

He'd not been inside it, since it had landed here, it didn't feel right to go into the Doctor's inner sanctum.

He knew the Doctor was very likely dead, and that he had deliberately sent him away so he wouldn't die.

A part of him wanted to go back, to rip open the TARDIS and force his way back. But he also knew that any action like that would be catastrophic, the power the TARDIS wielded was beyond anything he could conceive, beyond even what the Doctor could some of the time.

"Keeping an eye on her I see."

"Not moping around I hope Adam." Said Jack. Adam turned around and stared at the man next to Jack. He was wearing the Doctor's clothes but he looked...

"It's the new me, all different, same screwdriver though." He grinned. "Ooh new teeth, I've got new teeth. Time for the sweet shop, nah, too many jelly babies."

"What?" Adam looked between them.

"Just us boys, travelling the universe." The man...the Doctor grabbed him and Jack around the shoulder; grinning and pulling him into a hug.

-/

A/N:

_I sort of wrote this on a whim after reading an old review of Dalek and wondering what would have happened had the Doctor shot the Dalek, and obviously Rose had died. _

_This is kinda my "pilot" chapter for a possible story featuring Adam and then later Jack as companions to the Ninth and Tenth Doctors. _

_I haven't really gotten further writing this into a full-blown story, but it's one of those potential stories that I get ideas for every now and then._


End file.
